Baby Luigi
}} Baby Luigi is the infant form of Luigi. Baby Luigi, like his older self, is described as being meek and cowardly. For the most part he is very friendly too, as he gets along great with the other Babies. Although Baby Luigi is an extreme crybaby, he seems to actually be less cowardly than his older self. Like Baby Peach, Baby Luigi was also kidnapped a lot. He was always rescued by Baby Mario and Yoshi. Game Appearances Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty Baby Luigi appears as a playable character in the Wii platformer game Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He is one of the two starting characters. He can jump on foes and shoot greeen fireballs. He has a better jump than his brother but is slightly slower. Alongside his Brother Baby Luigi is a main character in Super Baby Mario Bros. MRL Player Baby Luigi is a player on the Baby Brigade team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a skilled character with average strength but is slow. His special skill is to shoot a small amount of thunder for long distance tackling. Singalong Rocks! Baby Luigi makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to complete Story Mode three times and sing Elvis Presley Suspicious Minds at least once. Super Duper Smash Bros. Baby Mario and Luigi both appear as a playable pair in Super Duper Smash Bros Wun Wacky Wacer Baby Luigi appears in Mario Kart Powers as a small unlockable character. Baby Luigi can be unlocked by unlocking one Staff Ghost, and his signature colors are , and . Mario Kart 8 Wii U Baby Luigi appears as an unlockable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. He can be unlocked by unlocking 10 expert ghost data's. His special move is Boo Ball. Stats: Speed: 3.5 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 4 Handling: 3.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Baby Luigi appears as an unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch Baby Luigi appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Switch (mainly known as Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe) as a playable character. He is a Speedy character type and his special move is Super Jump Dunk. He is a secret character to unlock him you must beat the Mushroom Cup on Hard difficulty (or above). His default partner is Baby Mario . His team name is the Baby Luigi Poltergiest. Quote Gallery File:Baby_Luigi_DDRPG.png|2-D Baby Luigi Image:BabyLuigi.jpg|3-D Baby Luigi BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi sitting. Baby Luigi.PNG|Super Mario Hover Race Baby Weegee YBA.png|Baby Luigi in Yoshi's Big Adventure. Baby Weegee.png|Baby Weegee Paper Baby Luigi.png|Baby Luigi as he appears in the Paper Smash Bros Series. Baby_Luigi_Artwork.png|Baby Luigi in Mario Kart 8 Wii U Baby_Luigi_2.0.png|Baby Luigi in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 SSBBRZS Babies.png|Baby Luigi with Baby Mario babyluigiblooper.png Baby luigi by banjo2015-d8mtxxc.png }} Category:Characters Luigi Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Helpers Category:Allies Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario (series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Mario kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Mario Kart S Category:Default Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Family